


Girlvember Day 5 Soul Mates

by Kian051001



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Day 5 Soul Mates, Everyone lives, F/F, Fluff, I love these freaking girls, Marriage Proposal, Nobody Dies, This makes me happy, girlvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: After 10 years of knowing one another and being a couple Veronica finally decides to pop the question to Heather.





	Girlvember Day 5 Soul Mates

September 1st 2018

Dear Diary,

I remember just 10 years ago writing an entry just like this, complaining about my high school. The day I met her. The one who I was destined to meet from the start. Her name is Heather, Heather Chandler and today is the day I finally pop the question.  
Veronica’s POV  
Veronica had gotten home early from work to set up the house perfectly to impress her. They had been together ever since the night at Ram’s party. Instead of going to that creep JD’s house she had decided to go to Heather’s house to apologise. She thought they were solid Teflon never bothered but in reality it was the opposite. Heather opened up to Veronica and told her her problems. They then… let off some steam. It had taken 8 years of difficulty and campaigning but they were allowed to be married in America. Veronica knew the woman she loved would be home anytime, so she hid the ring in the nearby cupboard. Her heart began to beat at a million miles per hour as the door creaked open.   
‘Ronnie?’ Heather shouted in confusion at the decoration Veronica had put up in their home.  
‘I’m in the Kitchen, love.’ Veronica shouted back.  
As Heather walked through the door she found her mouth captured by Veronica.   
‘Ah, that’s what you wanted,’ Heather smiled, ‘I have to ask though. Why the decorations?’  
‘Because we met just 10 years ago today. And,’ Her heart started beating harder than ever before, ‘I have a question.’  
Heather’s face turned from smiling to complete shock as Veronica reached into a nearby cupboard to grab the well placed ring.  
‘Will you marry me?’ Veronica asked sincerely  
‘Yes, yes. I love you. A million times yes.’ Heather smiled through streams of tears.  
She placed the ring on her finger. Perfect fit. On the ring there was an engraving ‘mon âme sœur’:My soul mate.


End file.
